


More Sugar, Dear?

by FuzzyApples



Series: Mario Villains X Reader [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, pretty boy, short ass one-shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyApples/pseuds/FuzzyApples
Summary: You have tea with a bastard





	More Sugar, Dear?

There were many strange experiences that you, (Your name) (Last name), have been through before.

 

But, partaking in a tea party with a sociopathic jester was certainly the one experience that you will never forget.

 

 

After all, it's not everyday when some young lady such as yourself gets treated to tea by a pretty boy with a poofy skirt. 

 

 

 

"More sugar, dear?" Dimentio questioned.

 

 

His voice was sweet and melodic,

 

like the call of a little thrush.

 

 

You smiled and nodded, which prompted the male to then pop open the fine jar of sugar cubes, where his spoon levitated over the tasty treats.

 

 

"How many would please you?"

 

"Two is good."

 

 

As the sugar cubes plopped into your china cup of chamomile tea, you hummed, gently inhaling its sweet fumes.

 

 

"Lovely, isn't it, my little mouse?"

 

 

Before you lifted the cup to your lips, you then paused, quirking a brow at his words.

 

 

"Mouse?"

 

 

The latter chuckled, lightly and amusedly.

 

"Why, of course." He sung out, hovering above his chair. "That's what you are - you see?"

 

 

"A meek, little mouse, who points her nose where one never should." 

 

Dimentio then leaned forward, his eyes of solid black twinkling as the smirk upon his masked face became brighter and brighter.

 

"It...suits you like a glove, does it not?"

 

 

You thought for a moment, tenderly pondering the nickname as well as the explanation that came with it.

 

 

Hmm.

 

 

You supposed it was alright.

 

 

But, there was just one thing that was bothering you,

 

 

"Really?" You mewed, taking a sip of your tea. "A mouse? Why not a dragon? They're cool and dangerous..."

 

You flashed him a proud, chirpy grin.

 

 

"Like me!"

 

 

Dimentio leaned in closer, to the point where his nose was but a few inches away from connecting your own.

 

Then, in a sort of smooth, yet soft-spoken tone, he uttered out with a grin,

 

 

"Ah, but dragons are not as adorable as mice, are they?"


End file.
